


The Set-Up

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Set-Up

"Jamie, I need your help," Al said, throwing himself down on the end of his brother's bed. 

Scowling, James nevertheless set aside his copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ and waited. Mostly because he took a sort of perverse joy in watching Al's face as he struggled with whether he would actually go through with something or not. This time, however, he seemed determined.

Shame, that.

"If there is someone I'm interested in—"

"Scorpius Malfoy." The gobsmacked expression on Al's face almost made up for missing the previous one.

"How did you know?" Al said, awestruck, eyes wide behind his glasses.

~*~

" _Everyone_ knows." James took pity on him though. There was only so much torment he could take, the poor boy. "All right, not everyone. Lily, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, pretty much all our cousins except Molly. She doesn't have time to worry about things as 'insignificant as relationships.'" James rolled his eyes. She really was an insufferable swot sometimes.

Al just sat and stared at him for several long moments. James could see the light in his eyes when Al got an idea, a grin stealing across his face. 

"If they all know, then they can help me."

James smiled. "Maybe."

~*~

Scorpius had no idea what happened over summer holidays but he'd never had so many run-ins with Weasleys in his previous five years at Hogwarts. And considering how many of them there were at any given time, that was saying something.

Rose partnered with him in Advanced Potions but he really couldn't complain about that because she was the smartest girl in the class. He bumped into Lily Potter in the corridor after Charms on nearly a daily basis and began to wonder if the girl needed glasses like her brother.

Now he'd arrived at the real issue. Albus Potter.

~*~

When the rumours started, like a whisper on the breeze, that Al Potter was interested in boys, Scorpius refused to believe it.

It was too good to be true. 

He seemed to be the only one Scorpius _didn't_ run into constantly. However, at times, Scorpius was sure Al was watching him. 

"He _is_ kinda cute," Lily Potter said, giggling. Scorpius stood stock still on the other side of the library stacks. 

"We don't even know if he's… like Al," Rose replied. 

_Who?_ Scorpius wondered. 

"He has to be. I've never known him to have a girlfriend."

"Not a boyfriend either though."

~*~

"They're a bit silly, aren't they?" a voice said. Scorpius whipped around and found himself face to face with Al.

"They're talking about us," Scorpius said, suddenly knowing it was true. 

Al nodded. "Seem to think we'd make a good couple."

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked and Al's cheeks coloured. 

"I agree. You?"

Al took a step closer and Scorpius looked around, the girls's voices fading into the background.

Scorpius closed his eyes, the warm press of lips lasting only a moment. When he opened them Al was grinning.

"See?" 

Scorpius felt his lips curling into a smile. "Yeah."


End file.
